Knocker Soccer Wiki
A Little History Lesson In the year 1642 B.C.K.S (Before common knockersoccer) Steven of the Lungers clan accidently uncovered an ancient tome written in the lost language of Neecorekssercs which he deciphered and read. While the true contents of the Neecorekssercs is unknown what is known is that within the text Steven learned the rules of the game known as Knockersoccer. After many years of perfecting the game a foul fellow from the Buttkiss clan came along inciting the war of -999Bikepaths B.C.K.S . The war lasted for 999 Bikepaths and shook the Knockersoccer universe the world went back 999 bikepaths rather than forward. The war was eventually won out by the Lungers clan and its allies (see full history of The Knockersoccer war of -999bikepaths) this marked the beginning of a new era known as the C.K.S (Common Knockersoccer) the era would last until the great knockersoccer incident of 2008 where Dick Buttkiss ( a descendant of the defeated Buttkiss clan) found the deciphered Neecorekssercs tome and partook in its forbidden knowledge resulting in him loosing all of his Knockersoccers. The current era of Knockersoccer is known as the M.K.S or “modern knockersoccer”. The M.K.S Era is predicted to last until the tomb is found again, KNOCKER SOCCER OFFICIAL RULES Each match consists of a 1v1 situation where two players attempt to knock each others soccers. Cheating is frowned upon but not outlawed. Many players wear armor but some do not and some even bring weapons (see history of knockersoccer strategies pg. 9006) The game is won when one player gives up meaning a match could potentially last up to 999 Bikepaths but most only last 9. A Bikepath is about 100,000,000,000 Broken Jawbones Penalties: If it ain't white, it ain't right IN CONGRESS, July 4, 1776. The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America, When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.--That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, --That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.--Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. Latest activity Category:Browse